Perfect Love
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: A day at Michiru's. What could Happen?


Konichiwa readers! I am Distant Star/TuxedoRuka. I also have other names and other alter-egos but I'll not go into that. For the past year my life seems to of had its ups and downs and I thank my best friends for helping me get through them. This is my first fanfiction and I dedicate it to my three best friends Mako-chan, Ami-chan and Michi-chan. I'm from England.   
All flames, comments and any other opinions are welcome, you can e-mail me at Michislover@yahoo.com.   
  
Perfect Love By Tuxedo Ruka  
I sat there on her sofa half wanting her to take me, praying that she would. Stupid idea. She leaned towards me and our lips touched, oh how I wanted her. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity but it was only for a few minutes. I wanted her so badly and she teased me with her fingers and her tongue. Lightly she stroked my back as I held her in my arms. I deepened the kiss and she returned it, sadly the atmosphere was destroyed as her brother walked in on us.   
Two hours later she led me to her room and I followed. 'Michiru you are my goddess.' I tried to say to her, only the words would not escape my lips.   
'Do you think that we will last forever?' My Goddess asked me.   
'I hope' was my answer. How was I to know what was coming next.   
'I have something to tell you.' Her voice quavered but I told her to go on as I listened.  
'I want to break up with you.' Those words shattered my heart. I was left numb.   
'It's just I'm confused and I've been thinking about us for sometime and I want to be ready. Haruka answer me, say something.'   
Say something, I could not my brain had left my body. I just sat and never met her gaze. My eyes were clouding over and I closed them afraid to show her my feelings. She had shattered me and left me empty.  
'Haruka I'm sorry it's just that I'm confused I'm sorry.' She started to cry to as she held me. I willed my arms to obey and I put one arm around her. 'I'm sorry.'   
Finally I found that I could speak again. 'Stop apologizing.'   
'I'm sorry its just that when I'm not with you I question myself and yet when I am with you those feelings disappear and earlier on, on the sofa I forgot everything and just wanted to be with you. I want to wait until I'm ready when I've decided what I am.'   
I closed my eyes and some how ended up on the floor, Michi asked me what I was doing and I told her that I was contacting someone. When she asked who I said a guardian. I never lied when I told her that but basically I was being teared up inside, I was trying to escape somewhere inside of my body but I couldn't, she brought me back.   
'Haruka please say something. Anything.'   
'Well I'll always be here when you are ready.' Those were the last things I remember saying to her before I left her home. I just felt empty inside. Without her I was just empty, she completed me.  
The next day after destroying a deimion, I as Sailor Uranus was about to leave. Neptune was battling too of course and I placed my anger into my attacks. Well as I was saying I was just about to leave when Michiru stopped me. 'Uranus, are you okay? You are still speaking to me right?'   
My back was turned I couldn't look at her without my heart breaking. 'I'm still speaking to you.'  
'Oh God you hate me right? You can't even look at me.' I felt the pain in her voice. I knew I was hurting her so I turned around and faced her.  
'I don't hate you. I don't hate friends only my enemies.'   
Then Michiru hugged me. I stared at the tree behind her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her go to kiss me so I pulled away. In order to save her I pulled away. And I ran. The wind cradled me as I ran from the pain. 'Looks like it's just you and me' I told myself and my heart.  
  
  
Tuxedo Ruka: Yeah I know its depressing but hey I was in that sort of mood so I wrote my feelings. I am a person who rarely shows her feelings and never talks about them. So as my good friend Ami-chan told me that through my stories she could tell what I was feeling. So I hope that you enjoyed this story and I have other's which I am currently working on so keep an eye out for me! 


End file.
